Falling for Emmett
by Rockerchick098
Summary: Rated T for now but might change for possible lemons later. What happens when the Cullen house gets switched around a bit. Will Jasper finally confess his feelings to Alice, or will someone else get to her first?


**No copyright intended, all characters and some ideas belong to Stephanie Meyer. The fic is in Alice's POV. Sorry to all the fans who support Alice/Jasper, Emmett/Rosalie, and Edward/Bella but I just thought it would be fun to put Alice and Emmett together for once and stick Rosalie with Edward. Please review so I know if I should continue or not.**

** Alice's POV**

I was sitting on a chair in the living room. Carlisle had gone to work, Esme was cleaning the kitchen and Rosalie and Jasper were hunting together. Edward was in his room listening to his music. I had no clue where Emmett was but I knew that in a few minutes he would be coming downstairs to watch a football game. The reason I was downstairs is because it was the easiest place to think in without getting distracted by the things in my room.

I had been contemplating on how I now felt about Jasper for a few days now. I knew that I loved him but I don't think he's ever caught on. He doesn't seem to show much interest in me now and I can no longer see my future with him. No one in the house but Carlisle and Esme are together that I knew of until today. Apparently, Edward had finally given in and told Rosalie how he felt about her. She confessed she felt the same about him so now their together. I hadn't seen it coming, Edward and Rosalie never had made a clear decision on how they felt until a few minutes ago.

Anyway, I have been thinking a lot about Emmett lately. We've recently started to hang out more, we've been almost inseparable for a few days now. He likes to tickle me a lot, saying my laughing and squealing is cute. He also puts me on his shoulders and walks around the house with me. It's quite fun, we laugh, talk and goof around a lot. Sometimes, Esme or Carlisle would have to tell us to calm down a bit. At first, I just thought of Emmett as a big older brother but now... I think I may be starting to fall in love with him.

Emmett came down the stairs then, literally running to the couch and plopping down. He grabbed the remote, turning on the t.v. to the football game.

"Hey Alice," he said as he quickly looked at me then back at the t.v. Excitement poured from his voice. He loved football more than anything. I sat there, staring at the t.v. but not really paying any attention to what was going on. I wondered how Emmett felt about me or if he would just laugh if I told him how I felt about him. I looked at him curiously for a moment, assessing his massive structure. His muscles seemed to show through his shirt, which I had purposely made that way just for that reason. Oh, how I loved those muscles. I sighed to myself then quickly looked away from him, knowing that he would hear it then look at me.

"What's wrong Alice, are you ok?," he asked then looking at me. He must have thought I was seeing something, which was a good thing.

"I'm ok Emmett, go back to watching football," I said and smiled at him. He smiled back at me then turned back to the t.v. My smile became wider because Emmett's smiles had always made everyone happier. He was so carefree. I always thought it impossible for someone to be as carefree as he was but when I met him, that had changed. I had sat there in silence for the next few minutes while Emmett intently watched the game.

Twenty minutes had passed by now. Emmett had gotten really into the game like he always did and I sat there staring at the wall most of the time, lost in my own thoughts. Sometimes I would look away from the wall and pay attention to the game for a few minutes but I would quickly lose interest then get lost in my own thoughts again. Finally, my thoughts even got boring so I shut my eyes thinking I'd just lay there for a few minutes. I ended up falling asleep in my chair, my legs laying over the arm of the chair and my head on the other arm.

**This is the end for now, hope you liked it. Please review and if I get enough people who like it I will continue. If I do continue, you will figure out that Alice dreams but what about you ask, you will find out if it gets enough people who like it. Bye for now :)**


End file.
